


Forgotten Memory

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Angst, Chihiro forgot about Haku, Kinda?, Light Angst, Post-Canon, but still remembers his name, idk what this is tbh, mentioned Haku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: "Kohaku!"
Kudos: 13





	Forgotten Memory

“Kohaku…”

The warm summer wind carried Chihiro’s broken voice.

“Kohaku…”

Shy and quiet tears rolled on her blushed cheeks as she whispered the same name over and over again. It was burning her throat; it had the bittersweet taste of hope and adrenaline of risky early mornings. It flowed in her thoughts like a gentle yet powerful river, like clear water soothing her mind.

“Kohaku…”

Why was she so sad? Why did this name feel like hopeless spring nights and colourful flowers? Why did it haunt her mind in the first place? Why did saying it out loud hurt so badly, feel so nostalgic, and why did she feel like saying it?

“Kohaku…”

Who are you?

How terrible. Once again the stars would be the only ones to witness the young girls’ unexplainable sorrow, hasty breathing and racing heart. And once again, she would have to go to sleep without answers to all of her questions. Once again the Moon would simply shine its light on her desperate face without appeasing her hassle.

“Kohaku!”


End file.
